percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse: Chapter 13
'Chapter 13 ' “We leave tonight.” Caleb told me in the hallways, his tone was irritated. He was still unhappy with what I did at lunch. “What do you mean ‘''we leave tonight’''?” Caleb took out his phone with the weird engraving at the back and started to type something. I was fixing the books inside my locker and took out my Theater History Book that was painted in black. “Akio texted.” Caleb said finally. “And…?” Caleb showed me his phone. On the screen was a picture of a huge dude with red (left) and blue (right) eyes. He was wearing a black tad jacket, with long sandy blonde hair tied by the side of his face. He had a long scar running down his right cheek down to his neck. He had eyes of a wild lion though his demanor was of a scruffy dog. “Who’s that?” I asked. Caleb tapped his phone and showed the man’s information. Name: Elion Bushniere Thorn Age: 5, 000 (approx.) Current Location: Manhattan, New York Species: Manticore Weaknesses: Unknown Strengths and Abilities: Speed, Agility, Poisonous Flying Darts from Tail I felt my mouth hanging open. Poisonous Darts that ''fly. I gaped at Caleb and stared at him. “That creature is in ''Manhattan?” Caleb nodded, looking grave. “That’s why we need to get to camp tonight. It seems he caught your scent that night you destroyed the Cyclops.” I thought about that. Yes, we do need to go or else my grandparents or my friends would be serious danger. I closed my locker and texted my grandfather immediately: I’m leaving tonight for Camp. I hadn’t realized my hands were trembling until I saw them shaking after I hit SEND. I inhaled the air until I felt my chest hurt. “Where’s Akio and Isleen?” I asked, worried. Akio was only 16, same age as me and Caleb and Isleen was just 14. I can’t imagine them fighting off a Manticore all by themselves. “They’re fine, Jada. Isleen has been in Camp for two years already, and Akio already knew how to handle a sword when he was only ten.” My eyes bugged. I was listening my grandma’s records of The Beatles and Joan Jett when I was at that age, not practicing sword fights and batttling out some monster who shouldn’t be existing. “And you?” I asked as I typed on my small iPad, “Oh, wait don’t tell me. You were killing the Hydra?” Caleb raised his brows in surprise and said, “Actually I was.” My head instantly snapped at him. “I was joking.” I told him, aghast. He shrugged off his leather jacket, showing his arms that had long scratches on them. He watched me as I gaped at his healed wounds. I felt my heart constrict. I looked around us, I haven’t realized no one was in the hall, no wonder Caleb didn’t mind showing me his scars. “I fought off the Hydra when I was ten.” He said, sitting by the lockers, a far look in his eyes. I resisted to sit by him and listen but failed and end up staring into his beautiful orient blue eyes. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 12:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis